Big Friend, Giant Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is feeling down. But he's not the only one, one of his alien friends is upset and only the young hero can help him.


At the Grant Mansion, Ben was all alone, laying down on the living room couch

After being too reckless while saving people from a burning bus. His grandpa Max cheer him out and threatened to have Azmuth take the Omnitrix off of him should he ever showboat again.

Ben was angry. But deep down, he was angry at himself. And sad...very sad...

He thought about what his actions might have cost him and it tore his heart to pieces. What if did lose the Omnitrix? Then what will he do with his life?

Ben fought back the tears, but his heart was still hurting.

Suddenly, the house started shaking!

"WHOOOOA!" Ben fell off the couch from the huge vibrations. The walls and furniture were shaking! It was like an earthquake was happening!

"What is going on?!" Ben knew this town doesn't get earthquakes. But there was something going on under the house making it shake.

Acting on a hunch, Ben went to one of the tunnels in the floor that lead to Way Big's room.

The hero jumped into it and slid all the way down to Way Big's room. Grunting a little, Ben saw that he was standing on Way Big's back!

Ben felt Way Big's back heaving, he heard very loud sobs.

Way Big was crying! He was making the house shake with all his crying.

"Way Big?!" Ben shouted for the alien giant to hear.

Way Big sniffled and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hi, Ben." He sobbed again and wiped his tear-filled eyes. He scooped up Ben and sat himself upright against the headboard.

"What's the matter, big guy?" asked Ben. He was really concerned as to why a big, strong alien like him would cry.

"Oh...it's nothing..." Way Big said, shyly looking away, but Ben could see more tears building in his eyes.

"Come on, pal. You can tell me anything." Ben insisted.

Way Big's lip quivered. "W-W-Well, I went to the forest to take a walk, then I saw a group of kids exploring. I knew I was too big to hide, so I decided to say hi and make friends with them..." His breath hitched. "B-But...they all screamed and ran away, calling me a big, ugly monster!"

Way Big started crying again. His huge teardrops falling on top of Ben. The teen was soaking wet.

"Don't cry, Way Big!" Ben tried to calm him down.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CRY!" Way Big roared. He saw Ben flinch from his words.

This made Way Big feel worse. "Oh, Ben. I'm just a big, dumb, scary alien."

"That is NOT true!" Ben roared back. He actually startled Way Big.

Ben looked at his friend with complete understanding. "Way Big, you're not dumb and scary. Those kids just didn't take the time to get to know you, that's all."

"Ben, I know I look scary. But I made a horrible mistake thinking I can make friends...especially when I'm a big monster."

"Way Big, everyone makes mistakes. But they don't make a person a monster. You're the best friend any of us can have, pal." Ben smiled. "You have no idea how much you mean to us."

"He's right." Ultimate Way Big said, overhearing everything. "You're my little brother and I love everything about you. Because you're you, one of the sweetest aliens in this room."

"Absolutely." Ben hugged Way Big's thumb. "You're the best giant friend a guy could have."

What felt like forever, Way Big began to cheer up. He held Ben against his chest in a friendly hug. "Thanks, guys."

"There's just one thing we need to do!" Ultimate Way Big grabbed his brother and pinned him to the bed.

"HEY!" Way Big shouted.

"He's all yours, Ben!" sis she the bigger alien.

"Oh, yeah!" Ben rubbed his hands together. "My turn to tickle Way Big!" Ben got onto Way Big's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, BEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben had trouble tickling since Way Big's stomach shook as he laughed. But he kept tickling. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's got a ticklish tummy?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEN! GEHEHEHET OFF MY TUMMY!" Way Big thrashed his hips around to shake Ben off. It worked and the hero flew off the giant.

"That's not fair!" Ultimate Way Big pouted. He changed into a different position, now he was sitting on Way Big's chest and held him down by the ankles. "Go for his feet, Ben!"

Ben laughed as gen went to Way Big's enormous foot. He began tickle attacking the red sole.

"AH! OH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY FOOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can't believe you're this ticklish!" Ben said, laughing as well.

"Oh, yeah! He's just as ticklish as you!" Ultimate Way Big said. He started tickling Way Big's other foot, his giant fingertips wiggling against the arch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Way Big was laughing so hard, he was shaking the house again!

"We better stop before he brings the house down!" Ben said. He and Ultimate Way Big stopped.

"Feel better, big guy?" Ben asked.

"Yes..." Way Big got up, then snatched Ben in his hand! "But I think you need a good tickle now!"

Ben yelped as Way Big removed his shoes and socks. "Feather, Brother."

Ultimate Way Big gave his brother a large, fluffy, ticklish looking feather.

"NO! No, please!" Ben pleaded.

"Sorry, kid! You're on your own!" Ultimate Way Big said, leaving the room.

Way Big adjusted his hold so Ben's feet were together. "Let's see how you like your feet tickled..." He brushed the feather back and forth against Ben's feet.

"Heeheeheeahahahahaha!" Ben squirmed in Way Big's hand. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Way Big asked teasingly, not stopping.

"It-hahahahahahahaha! Tickles!"

"Oh, it does?" Way Big feathered Ben's feet faster.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Way Big giggled. "Look at your wiggly toes!" He danced the feather on his toes now.

"Thehehehehere wiggling because your tickling them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously, STAHAHAP!"

Way Big stopped. "Alright."

"Phew."

"I'll tickle your belly instead!"

"AAAAH! NOOOOO!"

Way Big pinned Ben's arms and legs on the bed and lifted up his shirt.

"PLEASE NOT MY TUMMY!"

"Nope, you tickled my feet and my tummy. So it's only fair that tickle you back in those same spots!"

Ben begged his friend not to do it, but Way Big was ready for payback.

"Tickle, tickle, tiiiickle..." Way Big swept Ben's stomach with the evil feather.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ooooh, does that tickle, Ben? Hm? Does it tickle?" Way Big teased. He used the feather and his finger at the same time against Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded through his fit of laughter.

"But we're having so much fun together!" Way Big laughed.

"BUT MY TUMMY CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed. Feathers and fingers on his tickle spots always made Ben crack up like crazy.

"You sure?" cooed Way Big.

"YES! YES! YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

Way Big stopped. "Sorry, Ben. Couldn't resist." He cupped the hero carefully in his hand. "Thanks for cheering me up, pal." The giant hugged him not too tight. "You really are a good kid, Ben. You always help people out and make us happy. You truly are a hero."

His words touched Ben's heart. Ben felt himself feeling better too. "And you guys are my heroes." he said under his breath.

Everyone has bad days. But when you're with loved ones and move on, everything goes back on track.

Ben will always remember this important lesson thanks to his friends.


End file.
